


Whatever

by Bazihewo



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazihewo/pseuds/Bazihewo
Summary: Colson22,Em27便利店员工x小作家AU
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Kudos: 6





	Whatever

“别低头，”深发男人用拇指抚摸着年轻人发红的眼角。“看着我。”Eminem不明白为什么年轻人总是一副要哭的模样，  
低着头，小心翼翼，顺从。年轻人又呜咽了一下，抬起头。Eminem伸手去拨开年轻人的刘海，露出年轻人无光的眼睛。并无太大乐趣。年轻人继续用舌头压着Eminem的阴茎，吞吐，舔舐着。像一次次波浪卷上海滩，不算太强烈。  
“怎么了？”他的指尖划过浅色的发根，一下一下地摸着顺滑的头发，顺着浅色脑袋微微地前后移动。液体的声音。向上，向下，口腔不时地鼓起，滑出顶端吮吸。复而吞入，潮湿温暖的口腔浸着柱体，偶尔有着牙齿滑过的感觉。整体仍像一首安静的钢琴曲，协调地进行着。还是很美。  
年长者的呼吸渐渐急促。乐曲里的波澜变得更强烈，不觉地抓紧了些手里带过的头发。将柱体更深地吞入，舔着根部，用力地含着。然后把头稍向前推进，喉部即刻的强收缩让深发男人发出呻吟，达到了高潮。Colson将脑袋向后撤以免被呛得太严重，含了一会才离开。这份柔软让Eminem很舒适。  
过后年轻人的脸上会有微微的红晕，衬得浅金色的睫毛十分美。年轻人会把他的精液吞下去一部分，找地方吐掉另一部分。  
Eminem会摸上Kells的勃起，帮他褪下裤子，凑上去给他口交。年轻人的身体会向后倒，一阵阵地抽动，呻吟。直到房子渐渐被声音盈满。  
Em总会抚上他腰侧的一处画着墓碑和天使的纹身，留下几条红印，一个吻痕。  
他们第四次做爱，Em不知道这处纹身哪来的，只是接受它印在那，可笑的是也不知道年轻人从哪里来。  
第一次他们在Em工作的便利店里接吻，在狭小的工作间里做爱。年轻人的背抵在墙上，瘦长的腿搭在Em的肩膀，Em吻着浅发男人的胸膛，用力地顶入。  
之后他们会接吻，去Em的住处做。年轻人似乎从来没敞开过胸怀。

-

第五次，Em把Colson按在床上操，年轻人太过高挑了，Em的手只能摁上他的背。但是足够了，漂亮的肩胛骨在Em的手指下活动，身体难耐地蹭着床单。  
热。让Em想起小时候那片玩耍的草堆，枯绿的色泽，曾经鲜活的泥土味，干燥的触感。热量烙着手指，皮肤，细小的毛孔，似有似无的薄汗。再向下是Colson陷下去的腰，很纤细，线条却足够分明。连接着狭窄的胯骨，臀部，实在没有任何像女孩一样的柔软丰满的感觉。  
可是很性感。Em掐住年轻人的大腿后侧，那里被交合的动作带动，微微地颤抖。Em放慢了节奏，长长地抽出滚烫的阴茎再蹭着下壁插进去，带出一阵淫荡的水声。手指移到了腿的内侧，捏起那块软肉搓揉。  
Colson叫得很大声，屁股胡乱磨蹭着Em的腹股沟，内壁渐渐夹的更紧。Em摸上对方的小腹，慢慢移到柱体上，完全硬了，流着小股的前液。  
就着微湿玩弄浅发男人的囊袋，抚摸那里的毛。是棕色的。所以浅金发是染的，却不容易看出来。他们都快到了，年轻人的声音越来越静，Em快速地撸动年轻人的阴茎，自己也快速地抽送起来。直到一起喷出乳白的液体。  
年轻人身子一软，挣扎着将胯骨放下，侧身避开床单上的污浊。Em的手仍放在Colson的臀上，没有动作，只是去吻Colson沾上体液的小腹。  
他不应该的。床伴提供的是肉体关系，产生的感情应该是肉体上的。总之他们总是吻着，也没有一分亲近的感觉。Em不知道年轻人是否对这种事后的动作反感，所以他避免过于轻柔或者过于重地留下痕迹。反正他丝毫没感到温柔，只有欲望驱使着。  
仔细看，Colson不是没有自信的人，他只是疲惫不堪。一股忧郁的气息。当然他是个好床伴，足够有技巧，明白自己和对方要什么，也不带讨好的成分。一份纯粹的欲望。  
吻毕Em离开浅发男人，穿上裤子，给自己拿了瓶水喝着。他们不交流。过了一会，年轻人起身拿纸巾擦掉身上的白浊，穿上内裤，窄脚牛仔裤，T恤，袜子，布鞋。然后离开。

-

第六次在四天后。他们年龄差不多，性欲上的周期相似。Em不在乎谁操谁，只是不把自己标榜成喜欢被控制的那种。  
浅发男人吻上他的颈，抚上他的腰，绵长地揉着。Em的住处没有合适的墙，因此年轻人修长的手臂揽上Em的腰向他的方向收紧，另一只手捏Em的乳首。  
Em已经很久没有被打开，加上年轻人的身高就在那，Em不能再张开双腿，所以开拓的过程分为困难。小腿前侧压在床沿已经压出了印子，年轻人修长的手指在Em的后穴慢慢地抽动，冰凉的润滑碰到穴口加上两人近距离捂出的热令人干渴。幸而Colson渐渐找到了靠近前列腺的内壁，有节奏地磨着。  
快感涌上身体，Colson咬上Em健壮的肩膀，舌头打着圈舔着。炽热抵上了Em的后穴，Colson伸手掰开那块臀肉，一路插进去。  
内壁一下绞紧，痛。两人都冒出薄汗，Colson只好喘息着摸Em的头，尝试让他放松下来。  
Em那一刻感觉很复杂。兔子，芭蕾舞演员，冷水……最近在画的东西在脑海里闪过。像深海，露台上的绿植，砖红色的窗棱，晴朗下一阵几乎感觉不到的微飔。最后还是把他拖进了泥泞的池塘里，以欲望淹没。  
Colson开始抽插，Em的屁股跟着前后活动，水声默默地充斥着空间。Colson也掐Em的腰肌，有力的手指上下摩擦着深发男人的腹，引得Em直喘息。  
然而年轻人将手臂移开一些。时深时浅的套弄让Em几乎要失去平衡，向前倾倒，Colson的手臂接住他的腰摆回后又松开。失重感和快感交替令他时时地发出更大的声响。  
年轻人将他轻推到床上，摁着腰窝，变换角度操弄那块软肉，最后拔出阴茎射在Em的双腿之间。Em受到微烫液体的刺激，蹭着床单很快也高潮了。  
年轻人掰过Em的头，给了一个深吻。接着Colson点了根烟抽，Em也无意看着，走去洗澡。  
出来时年轻人已经走了，在垃圾桶里留下一根烟头。橙白色在各式各样的垃圾中间看起来有点悲伤的味道。


End file.
